Fluorescent Adolescents
by Krystell B.Z
Summary: Everything's the same except there are soul mates and Shin is secretly a Casanova. To Sena at least.


"E-eh?" Sena asked from underneath Shin, eyes widening as he felt a whirling feeling underneath his skin.

Shin also looked confused as he stared down at his right wrist. His eyes widened minutely when he read the name_ Sena_ _Kobayakawa_ in dark black ink that was now tattooed on his wrist. Surrounding the name was a geometric pattern, same color, that faded and tapered as it trailed up Shin's arm. Shin furrowed his brows.

Huh, he had found his soul mate. Below him, number 21- _Sena_- was looking at his left wrist where, no doubt, Shin's name had been marked and surrounded by the same pattern. Shin felt a swell of possessiveness. He didn't even attempt to quell it.

Instead Shin reached down, with every intention to take off the eyeshield and helmet and kiss his soul mate. It was beyond reason and logic since they hadn't even really met, but Shin didn't care. He took his own helmet off, and almost, _almost_, smirked as Sena gasped the slightest bit underneath him. There were various other sounds, but Shin didn't really register them. He'd always had a one track mind, and this was no different, so he heard the sounds but paid them no heed.

"Referee timeout!"

"Shin what are you doing-?"

"Otawara go stop that bastard-!"

"Eh, what's going on, Hiruma-?"

"-fucking fatty shut up and let me through before that fucker fucking reveals our trump card-!"

"C-could it be, that Eyeshield 21 and Oujo's Shin have-?"

"Oi, you damn linebacker, get off the twerp." That was Deimon's number 1 glowering above them. Shin retracted slightly, but was pleased when Sena followed him up and stayed close. "Fucking twerp, stop doing that, we have the rest of the match to play, incase you forgot."

"R-right, I just-" Shin's mouth watered at the soft voice Sena possessed.

"Met your soul mate I know, please I'm trying to keep my lunch down." Another sharp glare towards Shin. "And you. You better keep his identity a secret."

Shin thought for a moment. As a player, Hiruma's mind and precise passes were his ultimate weapon, no doubt garnered from intense practises. Shin actually didn't want to demonic quarterback to pester him, and much less Sena for that matter, so he nodded, curtly, once.

"I'll do what I can."

Hiruma outright crackled at that. "Yeah, yeah. Come on twerp, you gotta show your fucking lover over here who really owns this field." With that, Hiruma walked off, a small black notebook in his hand as he scribbled something down.

That didn't go as bad as he had expected.

He looked back down at Sena, and a feeling of warmth seeped from the base of his feet to the tips of his fingers.

"Seijuro-" Sena's breath stuttered out, and Shin would have done a lot of things to see what the rest of Sena's face looked like- "I mean, I mean Shin-san!" His voice was colored in mortification and embarrassment and Shin smiled which only intensified Sena's sputtering.

"Seijuro is more than fine, Sena," Shin said huskily, and Sena audibly swallowed.

Distantly, he heard Sakuraba say, "Did Shin just drop a line at Eyeshield?"

To which Takami responded, "Who knew Shin could be suave?"

And as Shin helped Sena up, holding their inked hands together for a touch longer than necessary, he heard the reporter titter: "Oh, star-crossed lovers, just like Romeo and Juliet! What are the chances, even?"

A man next to her replied: "Almost one in a million."

"How beautiful, to see such a thing among such handsome young men. Football really is interesting after all! What _doesn't_ it have!"

Later when Shin's fingers couldn't even grasp Sena's small form, as the running back darted out of his reach and scored down an incredibly brilliant touchdown, Shin knew that it had to be love.

"I'll run back to the hospital," Shin said as he lingered after Deimon's and Oujo's match.

"Don't do anything that will embarrass the name of Oujo any further," his coach said, writing down the address of where Sakuraba would be. He narrowed his eyes before herding the rest of the team back onto the bus.

Shin nodded, and walked towards a Sena. He recognized the form immediately, and he memorized the glossy brown hair in disarray that was now on display. He really was small, and thin, almost delicate, but he was still standing despite the numerous spear tackles Shin had subjected him to. Shin bit the inside of his cheek as guilt swirled in his gut.

Sena turned around, and Shin's gray eyes met large doe eyes, glassy and sparkling at the sight of Shin. There was an itch under his skin at the sight, and he smiled as he reached out to thread their fingers together. They fit perfectly.

"Don't you dare fucking kiss in front of me, you dumbasses." Ah, Hiruma really was the devil.

"Hie- H-Hiruma-san," Sena said, cowering very slightly against Shin.

"Hiruma," Shin also said just the slightest bit annoyed.

"I'm here to set some fucking ground rules because losing the element of surprise is not part of my plan." He unwrapped a stick of gum and started chewing it. "Number one, you gotta keep those damn marks out of view. No one can see the names even if you die." As if to emphasize, he adjust the semi-automatic on his shoulder. "Rule number two, if you go out in public on date or some shit," Hiruma looked physically pained at the thought, "you need at least another person so no one gets suspicious. And three, _absolutely no fucking_ from three days prior to a game."

Sena covered his face with his hands at the mere thought, the tips of his ears pink. "Hiruma-san, please d-don't say things like that so l-loud."

Hiruma smirked and assessed Shin with a calculating look. The blonde quirked a brow, but seemed to more or less approve.

"Understood," Shin said.

"Fucking great." Almost as an afterthought, Hiruma added, "Mazel tov," and walked away. Once he was out of ear shot, or as close as one could be out of a demon's ear shot, Shin pulled out a wrist band from his backpack that had Oujo's emblem on it.

He handed it to Sena, who put it on, emblem side down. Shin, because they were schoolmates, understood perfectly, and colored at the thought of Sena's pulse kissing his wristband.

"Hello Sena," Shin said, voice thick, greeting his soul mate for the first time.

"Hello, Seijuro," Sena answered shyly as he reached out for Shin's hand.

Shin felt very confident (having been blessed by the devil himself being a pretty good sign) so he finally, _finally_, leaned down and pressed his mouth against Sena's full lips.


End file.
